1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to industrial mops and to a method and means of treating same with oils and other mop-treating liquids.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior patent art known to applicants is their own U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,186 which issued on Mar. 12, 1974. However this patent discloses a large machine, used in large industrial plants, for spraying large numbers of industrial mops which are carried through the machine by a conveyor. The spray continues as long as the conveyor moves, regardless of the presence or absence of mops thereon. This is not objectionable in large installations since the flow of mops through the machine is relatively continuous as long as the machine is in operation. It would be objectionable in smaller installations, as in hospitals, schools and other institutions, where only a relatively few mops are treated at any given time.
The patented machine also requires its own liquid reservoir (as distinguished from the shipping or storage container in which the liquid is received) and heating means for elevating the temperature of the liquid to the level of sprayable viscosity.